


Interrupted

by Kleineganz



Series: Perfect 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz





	Interrupted

Anders’ mind reeled as the elf pinned him to his cot. His heart was racing as he looked up into those pale green eyes, full-blown with lust. Despite their constant bickering, he’d always found Fenris attractive. He just never imagined he’d find himself in this position.

Fenris studied his face, hesitating. Not daring to speak lest the spell be broken, Anders bucked his hips up slightly instead, indicating his interest. Fenris let out a quiet moan at that and began to incline his head, his lips barely brushing Anders’…when a loud, urgent knocking was heard at the clinic door.


End file.
